Winter then July
by EnvyFox
Summary: They say Colorado has only two seasons, Winter then July. *StYle* Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Winter then July

Chapter one April's end

It's said colorado has two seasons, Winter then July. It's completely the truth ethier it snows all year then we get 90 dgree weather or an indian summer and rainy summers. But this year I planned for it to be different. It's April which means it's finally starting to get warm. We get snow or rain now and then but not enough to make it cold outside for very long. One minute your walking into a winter wonder land and the next spring fever.

And that's what's happening now. We do this every year towards the end of April Kyle .and I go to starks pound everyday after school for a couple of weeks and watch the ice melt of starks pound. The thin ice cracking and falling into the depth of the watery abis.

Soon the kids come and they swim and luagh and Kyle and I start leaving to begin our summer, but right now it's just the bigging it's when the ice begins to get thin and the night's are still cold making walking home hard for two teenage boys just at the age of sixteen who always dicide it's cooler just to wear a jacket to school. We like it though. It's always nice to keep each other warm.

Sometimes I think Kyle knows why most nights I struggle to let go of him. Why I stand there and get lost in his eyes. A pool of green taking me in and swallowing me whole. The window to Kyle's Soul lets me know how beautiful he his. And he smiles when he catches me staring at him, and I hear him giggle like he always does. My heart stats pounding as he truns, says goodnight, and shuts the door. I always stand there in awe not believeing he's left alone to pounder my thoughts again. Then I leave.

It always comes to that last good bye. It's the Last goodbye of april that reminds me how much I love Kyle. How much I need him. This year I plan to tell him just that. By April we'll have one more month of school so after the night we have together until we start planning our summer is when I'll tell him.

But then it comes around and my heart is poung the whole way to his house. I look at him on the rihgt of me and he's smileing to himself. I elbow him and laugh, "What are thinking about?"

"Oh nothing just enjoying myself."

"Oh Really? I'm guessing your glad to be in my preasence?"

"Are you flirting Mr. Marsh?"

"What if I was?"

He laughs, "It'd be fine with me. Hey do you know what my mom said the other day?" I say no, "Well she was talking to your mom, and she said that she'd rather me be with you then anyone else in this world."

"Your mom said this?"

"Yeah and I guess your mom agreed."

I Can never trust my mom when it comes to me telling her who I like. She always ends up telling that person's mom. That's why it's a good thing I,ve only liked Kyle and Wendy. I'm all red now, "Really?"

"God Damnit Stan," He laughs, "for the love of god just tell me already."

"Damnit Mom! She told didn't she?"

"No Dip! Maybe It someone told me they would know that I feel the same way," He smiled at me and I stopped dead in my tracks. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders. I got knocked out of my trance and I wrapped my arms around his hips. "Kiss me," he said smirking. I leaned closer Toaching my lips to his. It was the perfect Kiss. No toung and no lust, just the perfect kiss. Then Kyle leaned in more and I could feel that it was getting more intense.

" You two are going to catch a cold," We quickly pulled apart when we heard my dad at the front door. Kyle was staying the night tonight so went strait to my house after we got his things. "C'mon your mom wants to talk to you guys."

When he shut the door we laughed. I took him by the hand and lead him into the house where my mom was sitting on the couch smileing ear to ear, but not what I thought it was for. She was holding my report card that had come in the mail today.

Damnit! I ran for it, but she already opened it and handed it to kyle and I was too late. "Stanly Marsh's reportcard. Oh Sorry stan all Fs," He laughed as he dodged my lunge for it.

"you are such a lier!"

"It reads: Dear parents of Stan Marsh We would like to tell you that yoursun has finished his credits early with all As. We would like to Congradlate your son and Hope to see him back in school on Monday for him to finish his required days."

"Stan We're proud of you!" My Mom said with a large smile, eventhough she knew Kyle was the reason I was doing this.

"Hey Stan, I got one too," He smirked at me holding up his copy, "I think this means we need to celebrate."

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"Tree House now," He Pointed to the door.

I was pouting all the way to the back door in shame. Every time the both of us would get good grades Kyle and I would go to the tree house and play a game of truth or Dare and look at porn. My parents knew we'd do this and thought it was a fun way to keep our grades up.

Kyle and I Got to the tree house and we started with truth or dare, and as usuall Kyle went first, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why was the real reason you kept you grades up?"

"Ummm…I thought that when I finally asked you out that if I didn't keep my grade up you'd say no." I smiled at him, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Ug..Loser. Okay umm.. would you have said no?"

"I don't know you havn't asked me yet. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ask Me out."

"What kind of dare is that? I want to do that."

"then do it."

"Kyle, would you like to be the boyfriend to my boyfriend?" I asked trying to make this less akeward then it already was.

He leans in and kisses me quickly, "That answer your question?"

"Nope not quite."

Kyle again leaned in andKissed me again, but this time I pulled him closer and we fell to the floor. He was on top of me so to show my dominence I swiped my toung across his bottom lip. He let me have an entrance and we tangled our toungs together. After some of that he pulled away, "And Now?"

"I Guess we're dating now," I smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter then July

Chapter 2 The past

Dating Kyle was not only a little strange but the greates thing that has ever happened to me. I'm falling in love with him slowly, but surely. Days Pasted, then Weeks, Then soon a month had gone by and we still haven't told our friends. I mean our friends our smart enough to figure it out, so not telling them has been a hard road. Think About it though if you were in a relationship with someone one you really care about how would handle it? We havn't even Kissed since the night I asked him out. I want this slow.

We're Having deeper Conversations then we've ever had. I'm Sneaking through his window more often. It's been Great!

Right now It's 5 satureday morning and Kyle and I were up all night talking.

"Stan?"

I looked at him and he leaned in Toaching his lips to mine. I kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my Neck and shoulders. I flipped over slipping my toung in his mouth and stratteling him. Kyle pulled Me closer to him moaning. After A minute or so we pulled apart.

" You're an Amazing Kisser…"

"Your no to bad yourself," I laughed at him.

He looks up at me confused, "Hey stan?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get off me now?"

I blushed a little, "uh…Yeah."

Kyle laughed at me. It was the first time I've heard him laug hin a long time. He has been depressed latly, so it made me smile to see him so happy.

Last year Kyle Dated a Guy that I really didn't like. His Name was Dillan. He wouldn't let Kyle see us for a long time, but the worst part of it was that he hit Kyle. It was Hard enough for him to come out, but for his first boyfriend to hit him was like setting him up for disaster. When I saw Kyle in the hospital later that year I lost it . I went to that bastards house and beat him half to death. He was a Pussy. The next day Dillan showed up at the hospital, and I was there. I watched Kyle Cry for the first time as Dillan tried to get him back.

We havn't seen Dillan sence.

I looked at the smile on his face, "How've you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

His smile got sad, "It's just like you to worry," He laughed akewardly.

"I care."

"He called the other Day…"

"WHAY!"

"Calm down! He talked to mom."

"Why…?"

"She told him I wasn't there."

I pulled him closer to me, "What did he want."

"He wants to see me."

"No."

He laughed, "Stan can we not talk about it? I have you now, and I'm happy."

"Yeah, of Coarse"

" If I told you love you what would you say."

"I do love you so Probably I love you too."

"You love me?"

"I've always loved you, but I'm slowly fallin IN love with you."

"Oh okay."

I looked at the clock an it was 6:00, "I have to go." I graoned not wanting to leave.

"I'll see you soon,"He smiled cupping cheek leaning in to kiss me. When our lips touched I deepened it. I puled away smileing.

"Yeah…"

I Climb back out the window, and start walking back to my house, but then I stopped. I turned Aorund and Headed to a different place. Soon I reached the front of a small blue house. I walked up and Knocked on the door. A boy a bit older then me with pale skin, Blues Eyes, and brown hair answered the door.

"Hey Dillan."

"Stan…?"

I pushed him up against his house, "Don't you ever try to find my boy friend ever again or I'll come find you."

"Weak threats Marsh. Are you even Gay? I though you were Dating that slut Wendy."

"Yeah WAS."

"I Knew you had a thing for Kyle. I knew how Jealous you were of us. Oh and don't worry I'm pretty sure he thought about you that night."

I slamed him harder, " Don't you EVER talk about him like that!"

"aw you gonna cry?"

"You raped him. You hurt him. I wont let you do that ever again. I wont ever watch him cry again."

He Laughed, "your Pathetic.. You always used to say thing that mad Kyle so sad. You used to make him cry."

I puched hin in the Face. He lip was bleeding, "That's gonna need stiches. Take it as a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter then July

Chapter 3

I messed up big time. Wait until Kyle finds out. I'll end up losing my boyfriend and my best friend . I walk in to my house and see my mom reading at the couch.

"How was Kyle?"

"Good…? How'd you know I was with Kyle?"

"Lucky guess." She smiled at me while putting her book down. I sat down next her and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I think I messed up our relationship."

"And How in the world could you have done that?"

"Well you know who is back in town and I paid him a visit. If you know what I mean."

"Well did you do it with good intentions?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I came out to you the day Kyle got put in the hospital. I said right at that moment Kyle was the only thing that mattered, but what hurt was for a year I was hiding. I had to pretend my life was picture perfect. The football star dating the head cheerleader. I had my heart set on Kyle for a long time, "I smiled, "I can't lose him. So everything I do I'm Afraid might hurt him. I can't see him hurt again."

"You think Defending him even though he told you not to is going to hurt him? Stan, He loves you I can tell. I don't think he's going to be upset about this for very long."

"You're right."

"I like our talks lately. We've never been so close."

I laugh as she opens her book, "same here Mom."

As I walk back upstairs my phone goes off in my pocket. The caller Id Says it's Kyle, "Miss me Already?"

"Always."

I Smile, "I thought I was the only one."

"You want to see a crappy movie tonight?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Hey I need to make out with my boyfriend eventually."

"I like the way you think."

He laughs, "By the way I'm a little upset about what you did this morning."

"Wait how'd you know?"

"First off I know you, and I saw go towards his house this morning."

"I'm sorry I just can't stand to know he hurt you."

"I know that's why I forgive you and I will see you at 8. Don't be late."

"Pushy," I Smirk.

"You know it."

"Mom!"

She walks past my door and peeks in, "yes?"

"This is gonna sound really girly, but what do I ware?"

She laughs, "I don't know I'm into the whole emo thing."

"Scene mom there is a difference."

"what ever you say."

"Man I sound like a girl."

I have to make this simple. Why is this so hard? It's not like I haven't been to the movies with Kyle. No, It was different this time. This was our first date.

"Our first date."

Saying it out load made it feel more real. I couldn't believe it. I finally just grabbed a white V-neck, a black hoodie, and some skinny jeans. I threw on my tom's and was out to my car. I drove up to Kyle's house Five Minutes early. I knock on the door and out pop's Kyle pulling me to the car.

"Nice to see you too."

" Sssshhhhh! My mom."

"Ah." I nod. I See Kyle's wearing the Zero Friends T-shirt I bought him for his birthday with the hot pink hoodie I bought him to match as a joke. It turned out to be his favorite outfit.

We get into the car and that's when he reaches over me and locks the door.

"Hi."

I smile at him, "hi."

"Sorry about that."

"Naw it's cool." I lean over and kiss him. He wraps his arms around my neck. I pull away to go start the car, but I'm stuck there we end up just staring into each others eyes. Then he slowly leans in for another kiss. We pull away and I start the car Clearing my throat.

"Wow," He says.

"Oh yeah."

"So…"

I Start Laughing and soon he's joining in. Soon we pull into the theater. We get out of the car and get our tickets for who knows what movie. We get some soda and popcorn. Not needed of coarse but This isn't supposed to be normal according to Kyle.

"So What are we seeing?"

"Hell if I Know, " I say sitting down at the top row. No ones in the theater at all. I pull Kyle over me before he even sits down, "Hell if I care," I smile at him. Right now he's straddling me and my hands are on the back of his knees. I look up at him smiling, "god you're Amazing…"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You Have no Idea Kyle." I Slipped one of my hands up to his hip. My hand got a little under his shirt.

"You just want to this started huh?"

"Yes, but I'm Also Being serious. I wouldn't care for you now as much as I did if I wasn't."

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back with more force. That's when Kyle licked my bottom lip. I gave him an Entrance as the rest of my hand went up his shirt touching his belly, and my other hand ran up his thigh. He grabbed my face with his hands lightly, pulling me closer slightly. After a minute or so of this we pulled apart.

"You want to stay over tonight Stan?"

"Are you that hot and bothered already?"

"No, but I will be."

"Aren't your parents leaving tonight with Ike for a week Kyle," I ask smirking.

"Yep."

I Kiss him sucking on his bottom lip pulling away, "Are you sure you're not even turned on a little?"

He bites on his bottom lip while shaking his head, "Nuh-uh."

"Kay what ever you say."

I lean in again kissing him full force tongue and all. He moaned into my mouth. I didn't take it any farther then that because I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

He pulled away, "you're not gonna try any harder then you are?"

It's like he can read minds," No."

He sighed, "you can't always protect me Stan."

"It's Job I'm your my boyfriend," I smile at him.

"Yeah and to me my first. There has been no one. All wounds healed past forgotten." He had a point. None of that Existed. Not Dillan. Not the rape. It was the past, this is now. "I want you Stan," He smiled, "All of you. I want the' I'll do anything to get what I want' aggressive Stan. The Romantic Stan. As well as the Protective Stan, and all your other parts. Just don't do anything stupid like hit me or something."

"Hell No. I would never hit you."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I Attack his lips once again while lifting up the arm of the theater seat and flipping us gently so that I was now laying on top of Kyle. He Then wrapped his arms around my shoulders lifting himself up closer to me. I licked his bottom lip and he immediately gave me an entrance. Our tongues danced in our mouths. I held the side of his face lightly my other hand reaching up into his shirt running it up his belly and chest. I pull away from the kiss. His breath is already heavy, "Stan…" He moans as I suck on his neck leaving a bruise. I pull his Collar down to reveal his shoulder, and I lick from the dip in his shoulder up his neck, slowly.

"Better?"

"Oh God yes…"

"More?"

"Let's go to my house first."

"Good because I think the movie's over." I laugh.

He laughs as well, "I have no Idea what the movie was about or what we saw."

"We had more important things to do." I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Yeah sure Making out is very important."

"Why are we going to your house?"

"You'll see."

"Okay…"

I Text my mom and head over to Kyle's House in my car. When we get to Kyle's house no one is home. He let us in with his spare key.

"Welcome."

I laugh, "okay Why do you want me here?"

"Follow me."

I follow him to the same place I've been a million times before, Kyle's room. Kyle walked over to the bed and sat down. I Sat down next to him. He reached over kissing me while unzipping my hoodie. I pulled my arms out of it reaching for hi realizing what he was planning, and it made me suddenly Nervous. Once Kyle shook his arm's out of his he wrapped them around my shoulders pulling me closer causeing me to callapes on top of him. With our tougues in each others mouths Kyle Undid my belt and unzipped my jeans not yet pulling them down. He rests his hand on my hip. I pull Away.

"You are such a lier…"

"Yeah I know," Kyle smirks at me.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Does this," He grabs my hand running it up his thigh to the bulge in his pants, "answer your question?"

"Uh-huh."

I go for his shirt ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. I lick up his slightly toned tummy and chest. He slips his hands up my shirt. I sit up and let him take it off of me. I stop and take off my shoes and socks. Kyle starts laughing as he does the same. Once this is done I kiss him while pulling him on top of me. I let him pull down the rest of my pants and I do the same. I flip us over so that I'm on top of him. I rub the bulge in his under wear.

"Ah… Stan…"

I stop and I start pulling his under wear off of him, "Before I see you naked I want to tell you that…I love you. I mean it I do."

"I love you too."

I pull off the rest of his underwear as he goes for mine, " god I'm so Nervous about this," Kyle says.

"Me too."

He pulls off my underwear. I kiss him to try to get rid of some nerves. Then it Happens. We have Sex. I enter him and Give him a minute to get used to the feeling. Then I start thrusting into him first slowly until he asks me to go faster.

He starts screaming my name. It just turns me on more. I kiss him quickly leaning my forehead against his I close my eyes and I can feel his breath on my face. We finally Reach our climax and we sit there smiling. I kiss his forehead and tell him I love him. I flip off him and he rolls over and lays on my chest.

"Stan?"

"Hm?"

"Tonight was perfect," I feel him smile against my chest.

"I'm Glad." I run my fingers through his hair until he drifts to sleep. Kyle's Breath is tickleing my bare skin lightly. I smile Knowing I can sleep easy with Kyle in my arms.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I had no internet from June 7****th**** until July 9****th**** so… yeah…sorry about that =]**


	4. Chapter 4

Winter then July

Chapter 4

I woke the next morning with Kyle still on top of me sleeping on my chest. Or at least I thought. He snuggled me closer and I wrapped my arm back around him.

"Stan go back to sleep. I'm still tired."

I yawn while laughing, "Me too."

"Gosh, we had sex last night."

I smile to myself, "Yeah, I know." I kiss the top of his head, "how are you?"

"Amazing…"

"That good huh?"

"There's nothing that could bring me down today."

Some times the world really hates us, because right at that moment his phone goes off. "Hello?" I give him a Moment. He puts the phone on speaker sitting up. He looks at me putting his finger over his mouth to tell me to be quiet.

"I just really want you back," The voice on the phone said. I then knew who it was.

"Well I don't want you back."

"Why?"

"Because I just spent the night with my boyfriend, and I've been trying to forget you."

"You can't forget me Kyle."

"Watch me."

"You know, Stan can't protect you from me forever. I miss you Kyle."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you."

"You know I don't believe you."

"Baby it's me you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Dillan? Are you drunk?"

"I had a couple of beers."

This is when Kyle taps me to get me up, and I start getting dressed. He grabs a pen and paper from his night stand. He writes, "Go take care of him I don't care any more."

I get the rest of my clothes on and run out the door. I get in my car and throw the beanie on that's in my glove box to erase my appearance of last night. I drive down to Dillan's House. There he was on the front porch trying to call Kyle back.

"Dillan!" I start Walking towards him and he does the same. This time he throws the first punch. He hits me square in the eye. I throw a punch at him and hit him square in the nose. I picked him up by his shirt and threw him up against a near by tree. "I warned you…" I punched him in the face repeatedly. "I swear if you ever try to contact him I will fuck up your face so bad your own mother wont know who you are."

He spit blood, "Yeah Sure."

"Kyle's happy now…"

"Yeah I bet fucking the young hot Stan Marsh."

"Oh funny you know you make it sound like I'm the bad guy."

I hit him one last time before I head back to the car. I drive off heading back to Kyle's house. When I got there I just walked in and up to Kyle's room. When I got up there Kyle was in his PJ pants pacing back and forth. I grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

"Miss Me?"

He touched my eye gently, "oh god Stan…"

"It's nothing…"

Then he grabbed my hands which were all swollen and bruised, "Come on."

"Kyle I'm fine." He pulled me to the kitchen and made me sit down.

"Stan as your boyfriend it's my job to take care of you," He Smiled.

I smiled back as I sat myself down on the kitchen counter, "He barely hit me."

He pulled the Ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to me. He pulled out two sandwich bags, and filled them with ice. He made me lay my hands on my lap while takeing the ice pack from me. He put the bags of ice on my hands then put the pack on my eye.

"Stan just let me do this."

I picked up the ice bags off my hands and jumped down from the counter standing in front of him. Kyle just sits there staring. I take the ice pack from and set it on the counter. I gently grabbed his face and leaned in to kiss him. When our lips touched it seemed Kyle completely forgot what he was doing. He put his hands on my chest and deepened the kiss. I pulled away and pull him into a hug. I kissed the top of his head, "I love you."

"I love you too. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Stan you can't lie to me."

"I had to stop myself from really hurting him. Every time I see him I think of every bruise on your body. Every day it was something new. 'I fell down my stairs,' or 'I slipped out of the shower,' or 'I got in a football accident.' I'd give anything to have been the one to have taken your first kiss," I smile, " or hold you without a care when you were upset, or take you to homecoming. Man I was going to ask you too, but I was too late."

"You were going to ask me to homecoming?"

"Yeah, but HE got to it first."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed so happy when he asked you. It broke me. I had planed everything I was going to say to the T, but I asked Wendy instead because everyone was expecting us to go together. That's beside the point. I wish he'd never existed. I wish I was in his place. I would have treated you better."

"Stan I got sick homecoming. Dillan to me Doesn't Exist. The kiss in front of your house was my first kiss. And I know you wont say it, but my first time was defiantly with you last night in my bed."

"Well I know that," I laugh.

"Stan like I said there has never been anyone else. Only you. You've been my only crush for years now. You were the first person I came out to, and you hugged me and said that you'd still be there for me even if I was a Tranny hooker. You're the only Person I've ever Imagined spending my life with. That's the truth."

"You Imagine spending your life with me?"

He pulls away from the hug and looks at me, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell no," I smile.

"I know we're almost 17, but It feels so right to think that I'm only ever going to be with you."

I pick him up off the floor and throw him over my shoulder, and carry him up to his room. When we get there I shut the door and throw him on the bed.

"How About we ask nicely," He's laughing as I get on top of him.

"Kyle will you please let me fuck you silly?"

"Oh nice," He says sarcastically. While He's laughing I lean down, and kiss him. Just then his phone goes off. He looks at, and I sigh when he answers it with the same smile on his face. "Hello?"

"Who is it," I whisper.

"Hold on," He covers the phone whispering, "it's Kenny."

I snatch the phone away from Kyle, "Kyle can't come to the phone right now, because he will soon be letting his boyfriend pleasure him."

Kyle starts laughing, "God creeper."

"Stan?" Kenny asks me. "Dude since when have you two been going out?"

"Almost two Months."

"See I couldn't tell because you two always have goo goo eyes for each other."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"But No seriously Kyle can't come to the phone."

"Okay, Okay I get it. See you guys later."

"Maybe."

"Ew. Gross." Kenny hangs up, and I hand Kyle his phone.

"What now," Kyle asks me.

"I don't know. I was thinking a strip tease," I take off my hoodie, hat, and shirt in one swift move. "I mean I have a pretty nice body."

"Oh my god. Here's an Idea. You could go home and freshen up while I do the same here."

"Okay…"

I throw my clothes back on and head home. I walk in and my dad is sitting on the couch.

"Sharon come in here it's Stan's first walk of shame."

"This has no shame in it," I smile walking with a little swagger.

My Dad looks at me, "Oh man where'd you get the shiner?"

"Dillan."

"Ah he's causing trouble again?"

"Yeah I had to knock some since into him." I go and sit on the Couch.

"So are you still a virgin," He asks as my mom walks in.

"Ummm…No…"

"Seriously," There's a shocked look on his face. I look at my mom and it looks like she's going to cry.

"Mom don't you cry."

She smiles at me, "I'm fine you're just growing up so fast."

She runs back into the other room and I can hear her crying. I get up to go see how she is, but my dad tells me to sit back down, "She's fine. " He hands me a soda, "So you have like man love cooties on you now?"

I open my soda, "Yep."

"Gross."

I finished the drink I took and started for upstairs, "Well you know Dad they say you have better Orgasms with Anal sex."

"Who in the hell is they," He asks me before taking a drink of his soda.

I get half way up the stairs before I say, "Mom." As I walk away I hear him choking on his soda. When I get upstairs I go into the bathroom to take a shower. After I get out I check my phone and Kenny Texted me. He asks me if I want to go to Pizza and to bring Kyle. I text him back tell him to call Kyle and ask him if he can be there in an hour. I get dressed do my hair and look at the clock not believing it was already 5. I head down to the pizza place where I see a tone of cars I know. I see, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Daimen meaning he gave Pip a ride, Butters, Kyle, and Kenny. All of the cars were parked out in front of the pizza place.

I walk in and see everyone standing around pool table. I walk up to Kyle and put my around his hip. He turns around and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Hi."

I smile, "Hi yourself," I say before I lean in and kiss him.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHH…"

I roll my eyes and look at them, "what are you guys, 5?"

I hear Clyde yell, "Um. Yes."

A little while later I'm sitting with Kyle while we finish a Pizza. I look over and see Kenny Flirting with Butters. "Kyle look."

He looks over at them, " Oh I know and the weird thing is he's really sweet to him. I don't think Kenny's trying to get in his pants."

"I mean I knew he was Bi, but to see him flirt with a guy is weird."

Kyle swallows his bite, "I know right. We'll have to ask him what's up."

Kenny starts walking up and I whisper to Kyle, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Kenny what's up with you Butters?" Kyle asks him strait up.

Kenny turns beat red, "Nothing."

"Nothing or something?"

Kenny points at Kyle, "Are we playing off of Invader Zim here?"

I laugh, "Just answer the question."

"Okay, but you guys can't laugh. I like Butters, a lot. Like to the point where I'm afraid to ask him out. And also," he Sallows the lump in his throut, "I don't want to have sex with him right away."

"Gasp! Stan did Kenny say what I think he said?"

"I think he did Kyle."

"Shut up guys…"

Kyle smiles at him, "I think it's sweet."

Later that night I think of Kyle on my way home. I think about what he said today about spending our life together. The more I think about it the better it sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter then July

Chapter 5

It's July now. Kyle and I have been dating two months. I want to do something special for Kyle so I got a Job at the local Best Buy. I catch Kyle Buying stuff to have a reason to talk to me while I'm working. One Day I saw him looking at the cameras and he told me we wanted to make something special for his boyfriend. I always feel bad to kick him out. Every time I get off work though He's there waiting for me to tell me how much he loves me and missed me.

Today I'm getting off work late one night and I find him standing by my car.

"Hey Sexy," I say as I walk up to him.

"Hello," He wraps his arms around my neck and Kisses me. I have to pull away before it gets too heavy.

He looks at me confused, "You okay?"

I smile, "Yeah I have an explanation for that, but it would give away you present."

"Ah saving our sex time for after Present time."

"You could put it that way." I open up my trunk and throw my work shirt in it and throw on the one I had on earlier. "It's something I've worked really hard for." I pulled out a box and handed it to Kyle, "I swear I did not buy this here."

He pulled out a Camera, "Oh my gosh, Stan…"

"I saw you eyeing it at the old camera shop so I wanted to get it for you."

"I'm going to cry like a little girl."

I put my hands on his shoulders, "Come on man you play football suck it up."

He laughed, "I love it thank you."

"You are more then Welcome."

He put the camera back in the box, "Can I have a ride?"

"Of Coarse, but why would you walk all the way down here?"

"Dad's Car broke down and he's borrowing my car."

We get to Kyle's house and he lets me in. Ike's on the Couch watching the news.

"Ike where's Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know not here."

That's when Kyle smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine. He lead me up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door behind us.

He put his hands on my chest, "I think deserve a better thank you for that Camera."

"Really?"

He reached down and took my shirt off of me, "I'm hoping my Parents are going to be gone for the night. Being that they still aren't home it's good possibility." He pushed me on to the bed gently and got on top of me. He leaned in to kiss me, Kissing me with all his force he let his tongue slip into my Mouth. Kyle then ran his hands up my chest and rested them on my shoulders to pull himself closer to me. I put my Hands on his hips running my hands under his shirt. He Sat up slightly letting me remove his shirt.

"I Hate clothes," I said to Kyle.

"Me too."

I kissed Kyle flipping us over. I slowly unzipped his jeans slipping my hand down his pants. I rubbed him through his under wear. Just as I Was about to slip Kyle's pants off the door opened. I pulled away from Kyle's lips and we looked at the door.

**I'm late I know, but I have a good and Private reason for it so… sorry =] Am I forgiven?**


	6. Chapter 6

Winter then July

Chapter 6

I Jumped off of Kyle and fell off the bed. Kyle quickly zipped his pants back up. Ike was giving us a confused look on his face.

"I'm Gonna Pretend I didn't see that."

Kyle growled, "What do you want?"

"Mom's on the phone."

Kyle got up off the bed and I waited there for him. When he got back up stairs he shut the door again quickly. He smiled and climb back on top of me. He Kisses me wrapping himself around me. When I ran my hand up his chest I felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

"What's up?" I ask him wondering what his mom had said to him.

"It's finally over…"

He started freaking me out, "What's going on?"

"I know this is bad of me, but he got in a car Accident. It Killed him." Kyle let out a deep sigh and smiled.

August Pasted quickly and school started up. Kyle and I get all the same classes and sit next to eachother like every other year. Football is starting up so Kyle is just about as excited as me. Every thing is great. Same old thing. Just some things are, Let's say, more aggressive.

"If you don't shut your fat fucking face I'll shut it for you!"

"Oh Jew is affended."

"Well yeah you kind of Punched me in the face."

"You Punched me back!"

"That's what normal people do."

"Not if your Scared."

"Exactly."

"Kyle you're a Stupid Faggy jew."

"Why don't you get new Material?"

"Oh go run along to captin butt Pirate over there."

"Not without doing this," Kyle Grabbed Cartmen by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. "That's for insulting my boyfriend you Fucking pussy."

This is when Cartmen Grabs Kyle by the Collar causeing Kyle to Fall over and hit his head on the lockers. Cartmen Starts Kicking him and I go in to help, but Kenny holds me back. Kyle is able to get back up and sock Cartman in the face. As Soon As Cartman Falls to the floor Kyle Get on top of him and starts punching Cartman over and over. Kenny then Let's me go and I pull Kyle off of him. Kyle Pushes me away and Walks past me towards the bathroom. I follow Him. I get in there And He pulls me into an Aggressive and sloppy kiss. I pull Kyle closer to me likeing this side of him. After we pulls away I catch my train of thought.

"You alright?"

"That felt good."

"I bet." I make him sit down. I lift up his shirt and examine the bruises that were already forming on his Chest and stomach. I think Kyle and I both get caught up, because he slowly slips off his shirt . I look at him and I see the lust in his eyes already coming out. I Bend down putting my hands on his hips. He puts his hand on the back of my head slightly puling my hair. I gently Kiss up his chest. The Kisses are soft and slow it's about a minute before I reach his face. I kiss him Passionatly on the lips.

I Hear some one walk in. I'm shocked until I find out it's Kenny, "Sorry," He says, "I just came to see if everything was okay."

Kyle giggles, "Now."

Kenny Laughs hard, "I can see that, But Butters went to go get some ice for you."

I pick up Kyle's shirt and hand it to him before he puts it on, "Where's Cartman?" I ask Kenny.

"Oh He ran home to mommy," Kenny Rolled his eyes before Butters walked in then he Perked up.

Butters Laughed because he heard what Kenny said, "I've never seen him run so fast."

After the ice got dropped off Kyle and I stayed While Kenny and Butters went off to Chat. (A/N: Okay You'll find out more about this Chat find out where and when below. A Must if you're a Bunny Fan.) I took Kyle home a bit later. He Defiantly wasn't going to be able to move for a couple days, but Hey He was Satisfied. I wasn't too happy. Cartmen Had Dirty Tricks to Play. I don't want Kyle hurt.

I went home and prepared for the next day. Today was on my mind a lot, but a certain boy's Death was in my mind a lot more. Yeah the guy was a huge asshole who Deserve to Go to hell, and knowing the Devil son we knew it would happen, but I couldn't shake the feeling that it was sick to enjoy the fact that he was Dead. I Was happy He was Dead. No matter how much you think someone Deserves it, it was still sick. I left it Alone and went to bed.

"Tweek I totally let you win," Craig laughed while we were eating lunch.

"No You gave up Because you knew I would win."

I Laughed, "Craig now that Tweek is takeing his meds he does need to be Coddled."

"Says you."

Kyle Swallowed and lifted an Eyebrow, "I don't think we are alone in this Battle Stan."

I looked at him, "What?"

"It sounds like Iittle Craig has a crush," Kyle Said.

Craig flipped him off, "You'll never know."

Kyle and I Headed to the Libery for some Studying before a test.

"Now Stan, How do we Remember Who was at the Yolta Confrence?"

"Big Baby Churchill, Death Warmed over, And Satin."

He Laughed, " We have never had this much fun studying."

I Leaned in a Kissed him, "Maybe that's why."

"Oh Now Stan that's a little too Much Fun."

"You Love it."

**I'm So Sorry I never Keep track of my fanfictions so I never Finish them. I want to Finish this one so I'll do Weekly updates. I was Thinking Satureday. I can't spell…**

**Any way um The 1****st**** I will be postin the Bunny "Chat" Check it out if you want you don't have to but if you want to you can it will be kind of a preview to the Next in these of these Fanfictions**

**Well Again I'm sorry…Forgive Me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This the only Chapter that will have Kyle's Point of view so Enjoy him while he lasts. =]**

Chapter 7

Kyle's POV

Death.

You Don't really understand it until it happens to you. I always thought Kenny Dieing was Enough for me to understand, but he did way too often. And then some one I loved and cared for in a different kind of way died.

I Mean I was Relieved, but you can't hide things so easily. I think what made me fall for Dillian was his eyes. They were blue. Like Stan's . I could at least have blue eyes with me if I couldn't have Stan. He Had Wendy, and he was happy. I wanted him in my life as my best friend then not at all.

I remember that one night I fell asleep on Dillian's Chest, and wishing it was Stan when I woke up.

I can never say that I didn't Care about him; there's always a part of me that will.

So Back to Death. I never Understood it Until He died. I was happier because he wasn't there anymore to make me suffer, but that part of me was still a bit sad.

That brings me to here.

Love.

Stan Marsh, My best friend and lover. I could never live without him. I smile when ever I see him. The hopes that keep us together get stronger with each day. I never knew what high school sweethearts. Really meant, but now I do.

Every time I hear him whisper sweet nothings into my ear, Every time I feel his hand run down my back, Every time He kisses me, and when our fingers intertwine I know it was the right choice to come out in highschool.

I don't Regret anything at all. I don't care about the harassment. I love Stan with every part of my heart. He's Always been Famliy and friend and vise versa. But to also have him in this whole new way is amazing. As well as thrilling. The Risk of it all. I can taste it.

Now Telling all of you this I'm Probably get a big fat Faggot in the hallway. And I know a lot of you so called men don't believe I should be on the football team, but I play better then a lot of you. Also I see you girls stare at me in envy in the hall way, but you should know Stan is no prize.

Yeah so I'm no Cheerleader, but I know Stan will vogue for me. Yes This is embarrassing me and I feel a little uncomfortable.

I hope I got my point across that I want to love a person for what's in their heart and I want to love them for the time they're here.

I Print out the page and sighn my name at the top and walk over and hand it to my teacher. I walk back over to Stan and smile.

"Hello sexy."

I raise my eyebrow at him, "Hello?"

"What? Can't I call my boyfriend sexy?"

I smirk at him, "Not outside the bedroom."

He laughs, "pervert."

"Hey you started it."

"So What did you write About?"

"You."

"Wow I wrote about you."

"Well I'll have to find out what you said on Monday wont I?"

"Kyle, I love you."

"I love you too," I smile contempt with my answer.


End file.
